Um Dia Especial Merece Ser Repetido
by underyourstars
Summary: Sakura e Yukito repetem todos os anos seu passeio para o parque de diversões... Mas este ano algo vai ser diferente.


Disclaimers: Tudo pertence ao Clamp... menos o romance entre Sakura e Yukito, porque aquelas meninas não são tão perfeitas assim...

  "Que tal virmos de novo no ano que vem?".

  Ele observava a garota olhar embevecida a paisagem à sua frente. Havia vários anos desde que ele fizera essa pergunta, e desde então ir ao parque de diversões no dia de seu aniversário se tornara uma rotina.

  A roda gigante sempre era o último brinquedo do dia. Ela havia adquirido um caráter nostálgico, pois indicava o final de momentos maravilhosos, mas ele também amava esse momento em particular, onde ela daria o presente que teria feito, conversariam um pouco e então observariam as luzes da cidade já escurecida, numa despedida muda da comemoração.

  Quantas coisas haviam mudado? Touya se mudara para Inglaterra para concluir seus estudos, prestes a se tornar um arqueólogo como o pai; Syaoran voltara para Hong Kong e com o tempo as cartas e os telefonemas foram ficando cada vez mais esparsos, até finalmente acabarem; Yukito havia terminado a faculdade e agora dava aulas no Colégio Tomoeda; enquanto Sakura terminara o colegial, e agora fazia faculdade de educação física. Mas nada disso havia impedido o costume de se encontrarem e irem somente os dois para o parque de diversões. No dia 25 de dezembro, era como se nada houvesse mudado: ele ainda se encontrava com ela no metrô, passavam o dia inteiro juntos, se divertiam e fingiam não notar a Tomoyo e o Kero os seguindo e filmando tudo.

  Embora ele nunca mais houvesse dormido no meio do passeio, nem uma chuva de brilho houvesse coberto o céu, tudo era sempre igual à primeira vez. Era nisso que pensava enquanto comia um dos biscoitos que era parte do seu presente de aniversário.

  "Desculpe te dar biscoitos de presente", ela falou de repente, parecendo envergonhada, "mas eu não tive tempo de fazer qualquer outra coisa".

  "Não se preocupe, Sakura", ele sorriu, querendo acalma-la "Esse presente está delicioso!".

  Aquele era o velho Yukito, ela pensou, sorrindo e voltando sua atenção para a cidade à sua frente. Mas infelizmente a volta da roda gigante estava acabando e logo eles estavam no chão, a caminho de casa.

  "Eu te levo até sua casa hoje, Sakura", ele ofereceu de repente, sem pensar, querendo prolongar aquele dia.

  Ela concordou prontamente, claramente feliz com a sugestão.

  Sakura nunca escondia seus sentimentos, ele pensou. Era possível ver o que ela estava pensando e sentindo só de olhar para ela, mesmo depois de todos esses anos. Não que ela continuasse igual. Agora ela já alcançava seu queixo de tão alta e seu rosto havia perdido os traços infantis, tornando-a uma linda mulher. E seus olhos também haviam mudado, dando uma aura misteriosa para ela, mostrando o quanto ela havia amadurecido. Ele, por sua vez, não mudara tanto, somente parecendo um pouco mais velho.

  Mas por dentro muito havia mudado. Não sabia desde quando, mas em algum momento ele havia deixado de ser somente Yukito, adquirindo traços da personalidade de sua forma original, tomando consciência cada vez mais do que ocorria quando parecia adormecer, mas na verdade se transformava em Yue. Os acontecimentos ainda pareciam sonhos, mas já era o suficiente para muda-lo, revelando para ele uma outra identidade, com um propósito definido e imutável: proteger a garota que caminhava ao lado dele despreocupadamente.

  Não que isso fosse preciso ultimamente. Ela era muito mais poderosa agora, muito mais consciente de suas capacidades e habilidades. Sem contar que a única pessoa que tinha poder para rivalizar com ela nunca a machucaria. E agora estava na Inglaterra, sendo anfitrião do Touya. Essa lembrança o fez reprimir uma risada.

  "O que houve?", ela perguntou, parando de andar ao perceber a reação de Yukito.

  "Nada. Na verdade eu só estava me lembrando que Touya está na Inglaterra vivendo com Eriol _e_ Nakuru...".

  Isso fez Sakura rir também, e voltaram a caminhar, até que ela ficou séria novamente.

  "Yukito...", ela começou, tímida.

  "Sim?".

  "Você sente muito a falta de meu irmão?".

  "Ele era meu melhor amigo...", ele respondeu, sabendo que isso não respondia a verdadeira pergunta dela. "Mas porque vc me pergunta isso?".

  "Porque você mudou muito desde que ele foi embora... Ficou mais calado e introspectivo... como... como...".

  "Como o Yue?", ele completou, sorrindo pela tentativa dela de não mencionar o guardião.

  Ela riu, balançando a cabeça para indicar que sim e completou:

  "Você deve ter ficado muito triste quando ele foi embora...".

  Então era isso? Ela pensava que fora a partida de Touya que havia o mudado. Como ele poderia explicar que não fora isso? Que o relacionamento dos dois havia voltado a ser uma profunda amizade muito antes de ele ir embora?

  Às vezes se perguntava se talvez não houvesse sido esse o motivo de ter se misturado ao Yue cada vez mais. Se a dor de sua partida não o fizera desistir de sua existência, fazendo com que sua outra forma se tornasse dominante pouco a pouco. Mas de alguma maneira, ele rejeitava essa idéia. Yue não o dominava agora, e sua vida seguia calmamente. Sentia ainda o mesmo carinho por Touya e os dois se correspondiam freqüentemente, continuando a amizade mesmo de longe. 

  Ainda se lembrava do dia em que se despediram, quando o amigo pedira para falar com Yue. Fora a primeira vez que ele havia estado consciente da mudança, vendo tudo o que ocorria como se por trás de um vidro, sentindo seu corpo se mover sem seu comando, ouvindo as palavras que proferia sem tomar total consciência delas, sentindo o que o outro estava sentindo como se fosse uma extensão de seus próprios sentimentos. No início havia ficado assustado, mas logo se acostumara. Bem, acostumar não seria a palavra exata, mas seria a única que poderia explicar o sentimento de aceitação e calma que se apossou dele enquanto a conversa entre seu amigo e sua outra forma foi transcorrendo. E quando Touya pedira para que sempre tomasse conta de Sakura, ouviu sua forma responder que já havia prometido isso.

  "Então prometa novamente", ele insistiu, sério e grave, como de costume.

  "Prometo que sempre cuidarei de sua irmã", Yue respondeu, firme.

  "Obrigado", ele parecia aliviado com aquela resposta.

  "Não é algo que você precise pedir, Touya".

  Tanto Yue quanto Touya se assustaram ao ouvir as palavras de Yukito saírem pelos lábios de Yue. Mesmo Yukito havia se assustado, sem saber como fizera isso. Mas logo Touya voltou a si e sorriu, apertando o braço de Yue afetuosamente:

  "Obrigado, Yukito". Era incrível como ele podia sentir a diferença mesmo sem seus poderes. Mas Touya não precisava de poderes, tendo uma sabedoria e perspicácia únicas. 

  "Eu sei que sou a culpada por vocês se separarem", Sakura disse, interrompendo as lembranças de Yukito. "Você teve que ficar por Yue ser meu guardião e..."

  "Não", Yukito interrompeu, parando em frente a ela e segurando suas mãos gentilmente. "Nós não nos separamos por sua causa, Sakura. Quando ele decidiu ir para Inglaterra, a idéia de eu ir junto nunca foi considerada".

  "Porque de qualquer maneira você teria que ficar...", ela continuou, relutando em acreditar em Yukito, segurando as lágrimas.

  "Porque de qualquer maneira eu _queria_ ficar", ele disse, aproximando seu rosto no dela para obriga-la a olhar em seus olhos. "E continuo muito feliz aqui, mesmo sem seu irmão".

  "É verdade?", ela perguntou, piscando para espantar as lágrimas, "Você não está querendo me confortar?".

  "Não, Sakura, eu estou sendo sincero. Sinto falta de seu irmão porque ele é meu melhor amigo, mas em momento algum desejei estar lá com ele".

  Ela apertou carinhosamente as mãos dele, indicando que sabia que ele estava falando a verdade. Ele não pode evitar sentir seu coração se aquecer com aquele gesto, vendo-a enrubescer enquanto olhava em seus olhos.

  "Recebi uma carta de meu irmão. Ele está me convidando a visitá-lo".

  "E você quer ir?".

  "Não sei. Sinto falta dele e de Eriol, mas ainda tenho muita coisa a fazer aqui".

  "Tenho certeza que você pode ficar fora por uma semana".

  Ela não respondeu, fazendo um gesto vago com a cabeça e voltando a andar, de mãos dadas com Yukito. Ficaram assim por um longo tempo, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, até chegarem na porta da casa de Sakura, onde a luz da cozinha estava acesa, indicando que Fujitaka estava preparando o jantar.

  "Touya também me convidou a ir visitá-lo", ele disse ao vê-la se virar para se despedir.

  "E você vai?", seu tom era receoso, como se não quisesse realmente ouvir a resposta.

  "Eu não poderia ir... Embora prometi a seu irmão que sempre tomaria conta de você, se você for terei que ficar".

  Os olhos dela ficaram tristes, mostrando que se magoara com a resposta.

  "Então é por isso que tem estado todo esse tempo...".

  Ele negou veementemente, percebendo que ela havia entendido de modo errado.

  "Não faço isso por obrigação. Não estou sempre perto de você para cumprir minha promessa... é por um motivo muito maior que isso".

  "E o que pode ser maior que uma promessa, Yukito?", ela perguntou, consciente da lealdade do rapaz.

  "Minha própria vontade... meu carinho por você".

  Seus olhos se encontraram e nenhum dos dois conseguiu desviar o olhar. Por um momento tudo pareceu tão certo, fazendo o mundo e suas dúvidas desaparecerem de suas mentes.

  "Feliz aniversário", ela murmurou, sem saber como quebrar aquele encanto que os envolvera.

  Ele se inclinou devagar até que seus lábios se unissem. Não saberia dizer porque fez isso, mas quando ela entreabriu os lábios para retribuir o beijo, ele soube que aquilo era o que deveria ser feito, e não poderia mais ser adiado por um segundo sequer. Quando acabou o beijo, se abraçaram, relutantes em se afastar.

  "Há muita coisa a se fazer aqui e eu não posso me ausentar, mesmo que por pouco tempo", ela decidiu, sussurrando suavemente de encontro ao seu ouvido.

  "Então fique", ele disse, beijando sua face enquanto interrompia o abraço para olhar em seus olhos. "E eu prometo que ficarei sempre ao seu lado".

  "Quer ficar para o jantar?", ela perguntou, segurando sua mão e se dirigindo para dentro, animada novamente.

  Ele simplesmente a acompanhou, deixando-se levar sorridente.

  "Não deveríamos convidar a Tomoyo?".

  "Oh, não!", ela negou, rindo enquanto abria a porta. "Ela ficaria arrasada se soubesse que nós percebemos que ela esteve por perto".


End file.
